


Justice

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fantasy, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: A knight has to deal with an annoying (and beautiful) thief.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Rakish Thief/Lawful Good Knight
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Justice

Jada’s smile was wicked across her thin face, like the tomcat that lived at Lilian’s childhood home. Nothing good ever came from a grin like that. Lilian’s expression soured.

“Come now, don’t look so glum.” Jada leaned back and spread another piece of parchment on Lilian’s desk. The door to the Guard-Captain’s office was firmly locked— Jada had made it in through the window— but if anyone were to see them like this, Lilian’s career would be ruined. As she stared down at Jada’s wild plans, she saw herself a pauper, her title stripped.

“I will _not_ rob the palace.”

* * *

  
  


Lilian imagined it once Jada had gone, what it would be like to betray her king and position and every ideal she embodied: galavanting off into the sunset, the king’s jewels in her bag and Jada’s lanky arms around her waist. She saw herself helping her off the horse, starting the fire and staring into her eyes. Oftentimes at night, she found herself breathing in the gifted handkerchief that was scented with her cologne, wondering, hoping.

Of course, it was likely they would be hanging from the gallows by sunrise.

Lilian counted to three and tried to forget her proposition. 

* * *

  
  


The first gift was delivered to her desk by a senior knight.

“A package for you.” He chuckled and added, “Someone has an admirer,” then left before Lilian could scold him. But the idea shocked her too.

Lilian didn’t bother to run after him. She opened the box, gasped. When she lifted the silk scarf, she smiled and breathed in the scent of—

The dizzying delight vanished with a realization:

Only one person could afford such perfume.

A moment later, that knight burst through the door. “The palace— it’s been robbed!”

Lilian groaned and buried her face in the scarf. 

* * *

That night, Lilian’s dreams were full of hatred. She saw Jada’s face gaunt and thin, her quick hands bound by manacles, her body no longer lean but sickly. She saw the King’s face contorted in rage, how his mouth moved when he ordered her execution. Even through the fog of her dream, the pain was sharp in Lilian’s heart. The memories of her fantasies, riding away as outlaws, echoed in her mind as she watched Jada walk to her death. 

When she started awake a moment later, she clutched the scarf. She prayed to every god, then cursed their names. 

* * *

  
  


The next time she heard from Jada, it was in the quiet of the castle gardens. She hadn’t known anyone was near until there was a knifepoint pressed to her nape.

“Drop your sword,” she hissed into her ear. Lilian obeyed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her voice was a dry whisper.

“I’m giving you a chance.”  
  


“To do what?”

“Don’t be daft. You know I’d steal this whole palace for you.”

“But you’ll never stop stealing.”

“I’m too good at it.”

“You test me, Jada. I can’t— I want…”

“Think about it. I’m off to liberate some wealth.” 

* * *

  
  


And Lilian did think about it as Jada was sent in chains to the prison cell. It was a nightmare come alive, different possibilities and reactions playing through her mind like a bad stage play. She should have stopped her, captured her and let her go, run off with her if it meant saving her from the dungeon. She thought long about what she had accomplished as Guard-Captain, who Jada was to her. How much she would pay to keep her in her life. 

She tucked the scarf and handkerchief into her armor as if they were a princess’s favors. 

* * *

The night after Jada’s arrest, Lilian scheduled the resident drunkard knight and herself for guard duty. She had brought some wine and let him have the bottle. She had taken the key and unlocked the cell, had been bowled over by Jada’s hug.

“You came for me,” Jada said into her neck. Lilian wrapped her arms around her and squeezed, smelling perfume. 

“I can be daring sometimes.”

“And not very lawful. I’m surprised!” Jada grinned, and when they kissed they both couldn’t stop smiling. 

Galloping away at midnight wasn’t the same as the sunset, but it was just as good. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \--
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
